Supernatural Yin & Yang Chapter One
by Sophernatural
Summary: So we stopped at the third season and Sam and consequently Dean's fate goes a whooole new direction. Me and two friends decided to write and illustrate this story, which is our first, so please guys, review! And we're sorry for the slang words xD


**Chapter one**

***Sophie***

It was a dark, hot summer night and I was wearing a sexy green dress with gold, flashy earrings and a beautiful, also gold, necklace. I was working on a demon case, which I thought involved Lilith – in Henryville, a small, funky town in Indiana.

The house I believed she was in was at the end of a street named Market Road. I arrived in my car, a 1967 stylish, black, AWESOME Chevy Impala, and as if that wasn't enough, it had…*drums roll*… the engine of a Lamborghini. Oh yeah, baby! I parked it and walked slowly to the house, paying attention to everything around me- I couldn't mess this shit up, especially with that whore. I wanted her to die sooo bad! But only Sam Winchester had Ruby's knife, so I could only send her to hell. In addition, nobody knew where the Colt was, which was peachy, because she not only had my brother's contract, but Dean's too, who, for what I had been told, was seriously like me: a badass when it comes to kill evil sons of bitches, and someone important in the world of hunting. Not wanting to brag, of course.

I entered the house and my whole arsenal was set: I'd previously drawn Devil's traps on the floor, hidden underneath the carpets, when no one was there, I had holy water with me and the whole exorcism was constantly in my head, just in case, so I was ready. The bitch was finally going down! My brother couldn't stay in hell for eternity, there was just , and I was getting him out of there. I was in the hall of the house when I heard screams. Show time.

AAAAHHHH! FUCK YOU, BITCH!

Oooh, good boy gone bad! Didn't daddy teach you not to be disrespectful to people? – A feminine voice said.

People? Yeah. Demons? No. Go to hell, you whore!

Oh, Sammy, you shouldn't have said that, because you see… now I'm gonna kill ya. You'll be going to hell and you're gonna burn because the biggest bitch in town, me, killed you! Now, ain't that just sweet? – She asked, laughing in an evil way - Another soul! I'm starting to get rich, man! But whatever… let's have some fun, shall we?

After that, nobody else spoke and all I heard was screams. Pissed off and worried about the guy, I sprinted my ass off to where the noise was coming from, I couldn't listen anymore. I pushed the room's door with a bang and there she was…or so I thought. The demon killing the dude wasn't Lilith, it was someone else. Oh man…

Oh! Look who's came to join the party! I wasn't counting on you there, Soph, but I'm glad you're here, the more, the merrier!

Well, sorry, but I'm not Paris Hilton and I don't party with hoes that I don't even know, so right now , let's just say you're kind of that dork from high school who's about to get their ass kicked just for even showing. How do you even know me?

Word travels fast, smartass. I mean, you're almost as wanted as Sammy here!

Uh… no, I'm not. I don't know what you mean, but I don't really care, so suck my balls, bitch, and die!

Angry at the whore and confused at what she said, I raced to her like a mad bull. Stupid girl.

Not so fast.

She pushed me against the wall, and I was hanging there with a dirty, beat up, kind of cute guy who was apparently called Sam next to me. Woo!

Aww, look at that! Now, wouldn't you two make an adorable couple! Too bad you're not gonna live to even try something out. The last Winchester and Sophie, "the lamb", killed! Damn, Lilith's gonna promote me, that's for sure.

Yeah, the queen bitch. - I said- Well, congratulations, you get to be the next whore in the list of her scapegoats!

Ohhh dear, be careful with what you say, I'm not exactly known to be merciful. So: enough talking. Let's rock this house! You first, Sammy.

The bitch was killing the man and he was screaming like there was no tomorrow, the poor guy. I just wanted to kill her! Godamnit, a person was dying there! Blood was gushing all over the place and I was afraid he wouldn't make it… and I would be next! SHIIIIT!

Suddenly, an old guy with a grey beard showed, the Colt in his hand and the bullets going like crazy.

Take that, you dirty asshole!

Thanks! Who the hell are you? - I asked, jumping to the floor.

As I said that, Sam fell to the ground, fainted, and I just hoped he wasn't dead, but thank God, I checked his pulse and his heart was (barely) beating, so we had to rush.

The man helped me carry him out of the house and was heading towards an old soccer mom van.

Uh… dude, you're not taking him in that.

It's not your business; just help me carry him to the van, please.

Of course it's my business, I'm a hunter too and I saw him getting tortured right next to me. Besides, he's dying, and … no offense, but your van is kind of old and my car is much faster, we can get to a hospital a lot quicker.

We can't go to a hospital, and besides that, the nearest one is in what? 500 miles from here?

Wait… You can't go to a hospital? Why?

I'll tell you later, just help me load this idjit in the van, come on!

I told you, my car is much faster and I think that, if you can't go to a hospital, you'll need my assistance in taking care of your friend.

Look, I don't know you lady, alright? If you wanna help him, just help me take him to the van and I'll take it from there, ok?

Ok, I just thought you'd like a nurse patching him up, but that's fine for me. There, he's in the van. Nice to meet ya.

I gave four quick steps towards my car until the guy said:

You're a nurse? Wait! Help him, please!

Oh, now you want my help?

Yeah… I'm sorry about yelling at ya but he's almost like a son so please TAKE HIM, DAMN IT, QUICK!

Okay, help me get him in my car.

Umh…

What now?

I need to do some tests, if you don't mind. You can't be too careful.

After splashing holy water in my face ("Dude, I'm not possessed! Can we go now?"), making me drink it ("Okay, is this really necessary?") and cutting me with a silver knife ("-'. Are you sure you're not gonna perform an exorcism? Because we got all the time in the world! Move it, grandpa, let's go!"), we got Sam in the car and hit the road, each in our mobiles. He was lying in the back seats, looking weak and about to die. The shirt the old guy had offered to stain the blood wasn't helping. I stopped the car, grabbed my bag that was riding shotgun, grabbed two of my shirts and tried to stain the blood, attaching the shirts with duct tape. He would make it until we found a place that had something to patch him up with something better than my SOS kit that only had XXS bandages- let's just say I used my kit a lot and all the good stuff ran out- or so I hoped, because he could be helpful to kill the queen bitch, and I was praying for him to get better.

Come on, Sam, you can handle this, hang on, I'm gonna take care of you.

Surprisingly, he moaned, but I don't think he would remember anything once he was healed. The old guy, who was waaaaay behind me by then, beeped and caught up with me. He opened the van's door and asked in his funny Texan accent: "Everything all right?"; "Yeah!" I yelled, doing a zero with my hand out of my left side's car window. I started driving again and after half an hour or so, we spotted an old wooden house that seemed abandoned. I stopped the car and told the other hunter to help me carry Sasquatch into the house. He stopped the truck right where it was – which means, way way back my babe (again) – and started running to help me out ( and let's just say his hairy , sweaty, half-naked dirty body, including his jelly belly jumping all around, wasn't a sight for sore eyes ). We put the guy on an old, rusty bed that wasn't long enough for him and we laid him down diagonally. The old guy brought all he found in the house that could be helpful: bandages, duct tape, tongs, scissors, toilet paper, cotton, a bunch of crappy antiseptics and a bucket of water. I sat next to Sam, took off his shirt and started stitching him up very carefully, (good thing he was unconscious, he wouldn't feel a damn thing) and in the meantime the older guy started talking to me:

So, I think it's time to know who the hell you are.

Likewise. My name is Sofia, or Sophie, whatever you wanna call me. You?

I'm Bobby, Bobby Singer. How old are you?

22, why?

Just curious- he said, as he creepily checked me out- And uh… you're a nurse? That young? I hope you know what you're doing.

Was a nurse. I skipped a year in college because they thought I was good enough of a nurse by then and it wouldn't make sense to complete another boring year doing things I already knew, so I finished my course and that's when… a bad thing happened. Soon after, I left Spain and came to the US to try to do it from scratch and … here I am. And yeah, I skipped a year in college; I think I know what I'm doing.

Wait, you're Spanish?

No, Portuguese. I went to Spain because of the course.

Oh…damn!

What?

Nothing…

What?

It's just that you must have guys stalking your ass like crazy.

Why?

Because we love foreign girls, they're different, you know, smart enough to come to a country where they don't know anybody and try to make it there, chase a life that's better than it would be in their home countries… not to mention…

Yeah…?

They're hot.

Okay James Bond, let's stop it right there.

But you were saying… a bad thing happened?

I hesitated.

Yeah…

Spit it out.

Okay… I was dating a guy back in Spain. He was amazing, just an awesome, sharp, beautiful man that pretty much had the entire university stalking him when it comes to females. Boys and girls were insanely jealous of us and our relationship, boys of him because of the way he was and of me because I was his girlfriend. The relationship was starting to get really deep, we had been together for two years when one day I get to the same restaurant we met every Friday, and he wasn't there. I called his cell and he didn't pick it up, so I started to worry. I drove to our house, and when I opened the door I found him dead, lying on the floor of our living room, with a knife stabbed on his heart. The police didn't find the killer, but I didn't give up that easily, and it came to be that the spirit of an enraged, previous student of the college, that had killed the boyfriend of a girl because of jealousy, had taken over a student of Nursing that liked me and killed my boyfriend as well. As the spirit killed itself after it did it, he killed the guy that liked me too. I found out who the thing was, torched the bones and ended the whole thing. That's when I came to the United States, looking for a spot in the LA University of Nursing and a new hope. - as I ended the explanation, I shed a tear.

I'm sorry.

Ah, never mind, it was two years ago, it doesn't matter…

But I don't get one thing: how does that fit into you chasing down that demon? I thought you had stopped it all when you came to the States.

Look, I'll tell you sometime but… not right now, okay? Please.

Sure, no problem. I'm sorry I yelled at ya back there.

Yeah, me too. No hard feelings from now on, alright?

No hard feelings-he said as we shook hands- I'm gonna make you some coffee, you seem like you need it.

You really don't have to…

I insist.

Okay, thanks.

The old fella who was actually kinda cool left to the kitchen, and the only people in the room were me and Sam. I started thinking about the name of the grandpa…Bobby Singer… that name sounded familiar. A Bobby and a Sam… Weird. I was almost finishing up with Sam and his wounded belly and arms were already looking much better, but those scars would stay with him for the rest of his life. I grabbed a bit of toilet paper and sipped it into the water, cleaning off the blood and the dirt that were on his skin. It surprised me how hot he actually was, his arms and chest were voluptuous and his abs were incredibly defined. My eyes passed all the way from his feet to his neck and finally his face. Wow. He was not only hot, but beautiful too. His bone structure and jaw were masculine and his nice shaped face combined with that cute pointy nose of his was something of Hollywood. But it didn't end there, his hair was also adorable. Brown, long and wavy, it was a spectacular frame to his face.

Cute guy - I thought- he must've had tons of girls. Okay Sophie, what the hell? Pull yourself together, woman! Follow your rules, no guys to complicate your life even more, snap out of it!

Bobby brought the coffee and we sat in the bedroom, waiting for Sam to wake up. What was his last name?

Hey Bobby, he's Sam what?

Winchester.

Winchester? What…You mean, Sam Winchester?

Yeah…

OMG! I can't believe I've finally found you guys! Jesus, I've been searching for you for so long! So that's why you can't go to a hospital, you're too full of charges as it is! Oh, and you need to tell me how you cover your tracks so well… And… you're the Winchesters pain in the ass Bobby!

Hey! I'm not a pain in the ass!

Well, sorry, but that's how they described you…

But I'm not! Who told you about us anyway?

Suddenly realizing I didn't check he was possessed too, I sneakily took my brass bottle of holy water out of my jeans butt pocket and splashed it on his face.

What was that for? I'm not possessed!

Sorry, I forgot to check.

Whatever! Who told you about us?

Some friends. They told me you were a great hunter.

They did? Well, good, I sure am.

Although they also mentioned you were a pain in the ass.

For the last… freakin…time…- he said in a lower voice- I'M NOT A PAIN IN THE ASS!- He screamed.

I guess we'll see about that. They also told me you saved the Winchesters asses loads of times, and that ain't no piece of cake, am I right?

Damn straight! The two idjits are always getting themselves in trouble. They're the pains in the ass ones! Although… I do miss Dean being a pain in the ass…- he admitted sadly.

I'm really sorry about him.

Thank you.

You're welcome. Look… you wanna kill Lilith really bad right?

You have no idea…

May I suggest something?

Shoot.

What if we went after her all together? I mean, I know you think I'm not that good of a hunter because I've been hunting since I was like… what? 20? That equals two years. But, not wanting to brag, I am good. I've been doing this on my own for a long time and I'm still alive, my friends told me there were hunters talking about how amazing it was that I learnt to hunt so fast. One of my friends is yours too, I believe, Rupert. He says I'm as good as Ellen.

Ellen? No way!

That's what he said.

You're lying.

Do I look like I'm lying? I wouldn't, not about something as big as this. Think, Ellen has been hunting for a long time, and I'm as good as her, according to your reliable friend. And he said this to me a year ago, so I got even better. Bobby, I'll be helpful, let me in.

But Sophie, that's how Dean died, remember? We were trying to kill Lilith! This ain't no regular demon kill, we're talking about Lilith here!

I know, but we'll make it this time, there are no hellhounds on our asses. Besides, we have time to plan this carefully and kill her for good. Come on, what do you say?

We'll talk about it when Sam wakes up.

Bobby…

Later, gal.

Fine. - I said, sulky.

Bobby remembered Sam would want food when he woke up, weak as he would be, so he went to look for it, but Sam was taking too long to do it, and I was afraid he would get in a coma, so I decided to wake him up myself, now that he was patched.

Saaaammm… wake up. Wake up…- I said softly, slapping him gently on the cheek. This wasn't working, so I hit him harder. - Sam, wake up!

Wh…? What's happening? Where am I? Where's the de…? Who are you? I saw you, you were trying to save me.

Yeah, trying. Turned out Bobby was the one that saved your ass for a change and, well, mine too. I thought the demon we were standing up to would be Lilith, but apparently I was wrong, it was just one of her servants. I heard you scream and I got worried, so I just walked in, not following the plan I had made up. Asshole.

Wai…? Bobby? Where is he? Who are you? How the hell do you know Lilith? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Whoa, easy, Sam! We're at the nearest safe place Bobby and I found to patch you up. Bobby went looking for something for you to eat, so he should be showing any minute now, and my name's Sofia or… Sophie, whatever you rather call me.

But why are you helping me?

I'm a nurse, and you were dying, so I thought I'd help, I uh… patched you up…- I informed him, blushing.

You're a nurse? Gosh, thank you! I would be dead if it weren't for you! - he thanked, hugging me quickly. He really was big. - How can I repay you?

You don't need to, I'm not like that.

Okay, thank you. Sam Winchester, nice to meet you.

Sofia Cordeiro, nice to meet you too. - I said , smiling politely.

Wait. Sofia what?

I laughed and explained.

Cordeiro. I know it's a weird name for you, but I'm Portuguese. Anyways, you don't have to call me Sofia, everyone calls me Sophie, so…

Wait, you're Portuguese?

Yep.

Oh…- he said as he looked to the other side.

***Sam***

Damn, this girl was cute! And… hot… Plus, she seemed nice…Sam, stop it, like, right now (-').

***Sophie***

But… I suppose you're a hunter. How do you know about Lilith? Do you have a story of yours as well? – he asked

Hum… You know, I really don't wanna talk about that, can we talk about something else?

Well, I understand if you don't wanna talk but, honestly, you can trust me, I assume Bobby has told you my story, Dean and everything.

Yeah, I already knew… I guess you're right…- I sighed- Here it goes.


End file.
